childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Valentine
"By the way Miss Tilly, can I have your autograph? I'm a big fan." --Tiffany to Jennifer Tilly. Tiffany (also known as "The Bride of Chucky") is a murderous doll and the secondary antagonist of sorts, featured in the latter two films in the Child's Play series, famous for featuring the iconic killer doll Chucky. In her human life, Tiffany was the young girlfriend of Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. When he became the killer doll, it took her over 10 years to find his broken doll body. Tiffany as a human had bleached blonde hair and brown eyes. She is sort of the lighter version of Chucky, killing, but, unlike her love interest, feeling guilty about doing so later on. At least in the Bride of Chucky, she did, she loses this sense of guilt a bit in the sequel. She sported a gothic style of clothing and makeup, along with a tattoo of a broken heart above her breast that had Chucky written above it. After becoming a doll, she redoes its hair and makeup to resemble a miniature version of herself, and wears a golden necklace that says "Tiff". Her style also changes notably in the next film: her lips are now smaller, her hair is straighter, she no longer wore the leather jacket, and she wears a beautiful and sexy wedding dress and new high heels. Also, like Chucky, she wants to transfer her soul to the human protagonist. Bride of Chucky On a stormy night, Tiffany talks a cop into stealing Chucky's remains in a bag from an evidence vault. While speaking to him on the phone, she warns him not to look into the bag. When he does, she shows up from behind him and slits his throat with a nail file. She takes the bag containing Chucky's remains and takes it to her trailer where she puts him back together using new doll parts. She then resurrects his soul by using a book called Voodoo For Dummies. When it appears it didn't work, she tosses the book exclaiming "What a croc!". Her moment's interrupted by her unwanted wooer Damien Baylock , who lets himself in. Soon she realizes Chucky's alive and tries tricking Damien to provoke him, so Chucky can kill him. Chucky eventually shows himself to them. Damien teases Tiffany for her obsession, then decides to "seduce" Damien for fun. During which, she handcuffs him to the bed. After some talk, Chucky comes to life and kills Damien. Later, after she gets reacquainted with Chucky learns that what she thought was an engagement ring he had left on the mantle the night he was gunned down was actually just a stolen ring from a woman called Vivian Van Pelt. Outraged and hurt, Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. Tiffany taunts him by throwing a gorgeous bridal doll with the ring on a necklace, saying that he needs to settledown and that they make a cute couple. Chucky uses the ring to cut through the wood bars of the playpen and escape. He electrocutes Tiffany while she is having a bath (throwing her T.V. in the water), and proceeds to transfer her soul into that of the bridal toy. Like Chucky, Tiffany hates being inside of a doll's body, but discovers that The Heart of Damballa is the only thing that can make her become a human again. Chucky wore this very amulet on the night he became a doll as well. It turns out Chucky's real corpse is buried somewhere in Forrest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey. Tiffany calls her neighbor Jesse (Nick Stabile), offering to pay him to get them there by the next day. Unaware that Tiffany and Chucky are actually dolls, he takes advantage of this opportunity to take his girlfriend Jade (Katherine Heigl) from her overprotective uncle, Warren Kincaid (John Ritter). He asks Jade to accompany him, and she accepts his offer. Before they leave, Warren attempts to frame Jesse by putting a bag of marijuana in his van, unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are in the van needing a ride to Hackensack. Tiffany and Chucky fatally wound Warren with nails, concealing his body in the trunk. En route to their destination, Tiffany and Chucky kill anyone getting in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Tiffany and Chucky intend to steal Jesse's and Jade's bodies using voodoo. Jesse and Jade decide to get married. After they do, they rest at a motel. They meet another pair of newlyweds named Diane and Russ, who try to convince them to share a room with them. While they're talking, Diane slyly steals Jade and Jesse's wallet and Tiffany notices. Later on after Jesse and Jade leave the room, Diane and Russ begin making out on the waterbed. Tiffany throws a champagne bottle to the ceiling mirror above it, and the two are sliced by falling pieces of broken glass. Impressed by the creative murder, Chucky proposes to Tiffany, and they have sex in the room. The bodies of the murdered newlyweds are later discovered by the hotel maid, which makes Jesse and Jade wanted by the police. Jesse and Jade eventually learn that the dolls are alive, and that there is no turning back. After hijacking a recreational vehicle from another couple, Jesse and Jade are forced to drive the dolls to the cemetery in Hackensack. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a huge fight (instigated by Jade and Jesse), and Jesse crashes and explodes their van. Nevertheless, they manage to reach the cemetery. Just before Tiffany transfers her soul into Jade, she stabs Chucky, as she is touched by Jade and Jesse's love for each other, which makes her realizes they belong dead. Tiffany is fatally wounded in the scuffle, and when the police show up, Chucky gets shot by Jade. As she lies dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll which attacks the witnessing detective. Seed of Chucky Chucky and Tiffany are brought back by their child when he reads the inscription on the Heart of Damballa. When they see he has no genitals Tiffany sees it as proof the child is a girl and names it Glenda (feminizing the name, Glen, which Chucky had given to him previously) Seed of Chucky ''focuses on their capers in Hollywood, where a movie is being made about their urban legend. Now going by "''Tiffany Ray", Tiffany plans to transport her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body, who just happens to be playing her in the film. They also plan to impregnate her and put Glen/Glenda's soul in the baby's body. Their plan is successful, Tilly actually gives birth to two babies, one a boy and the other a girl. This works out perfectly as Glen/Glenda two beings in the same body; explaining why Glen's body never developed. Glen and Tiff go to the hospital that Tilly is staying at. Chucky follows them there, and hits her in the head with an axe for leaving him. However, at the very last minute before she dies, Tiffany successfully passes her soul into Jennifer Tilly. Five years pass, and she is happily living in Hollywood, posing as Jennifer, and is raising Glen and Glenda on her own. On the twins' birthday, one of the nannys tries to quit her job because she is afraid of Glenda, who she believes is a troubled child. Jennifer Tilly/Tiffany tells her she can go but then beats her to death with her doll body (which has a mark from the axe injury on it). then her eyes turn green while she evilly laughs. Curse of Chucky Tiffany makes a brief cameo as a human in a flashback scene, telling Charles Lee Ray's (Chucky) backstory. Its never stated if she knew about Chucky's obsession with Sarah. She helps him escape from jail (which is why he was running from the police in the first movie). She most likely is the one who sent him to Nica's family; at his request of course. They share a scene where he tells Tiffany "Wait for me". This shows that even despite the chaotic relationship and things in the past, Tiffany is still very loyal to him. Tiffany's Character Tiffany is a muddle of different styles. She dresses in a gothic fashion and can be described as a hopeless romantic. She has a "bimbo" air, but is clever, inventive, and somewhat feminist. Her temper is short, and she is struck sometimes by remorse out of sync with her love of killing. Not much is known about Tiffany before Bride of Chucky in which she first appears. However, we know shortly into the movie that she loves deeply, believing 'love would set her free'. She is easily disappointed and terribly violent and unforgiving when angered. She attempts to reform in her second appearance, Seed of Chucky to "break her addiction" to killing. However, the urge to maim is strong for Tiffany, and she continues to use creative means to murder. Tiffany's known to constantly quote her wise and kind-hearted mother. Ironically, its revealed in Seed of Chucky, that Chucky murdered her 20 years ago. Tiffany however doesn't seemed phased by it. She is demure in a way that gives her a humanity more than Chucky, making them an unusual pair. Tiffany's 'ordinariness' is highlighted in several ways through the two movies - making her all the more compelling and dangerous. Relationships Tiffany and Chucky Tiffany and Chucky are almost polar opposites, brought together only by their love and violence. Tiffany is "fluffy", and Chucky more hard-wearing. because of this, they are in love and are shown throughout the two movies Tiffany stars in. Tiffany claims to have loved Chucky for so long, it has made her a prisoner. She waited ten years to find him, believing he would marry her, implying that had she known he "hadn't changed" she would have moved on. After joint acts of violence or murder, Tiffany and Chucky seem drawn together. They are obviously physically attracted to each other, even in doll bodies. However, they are prone to domestics, both having flighty tempers and being stubborn and in some different ways, demanding. Obviously very in love, they nevertheless have attitudes that annoy one another, and it shows to be a good thing they're both indestructible dolls. As she leaves him cause she doesn't know who he is anymore as he says that he rather live his life as a possessed doll. In the end she is killed and stabbed in the head by Chucky for leaving him. Tiffany and Jesse While Tiffany was normally hopelessly in love with Chucky, she has on occasion tried to flirt with her nice neighbor. To which he politely rejects her, stating he has a girlfriend already: Jade . While Tiffany would obviously try to kill said girlfriend in the right circumstances, she takes the rejection rather well and even gives Jesse helpful advise to make their relationship last such as offering to help do the housework if she needed. Jesse was unaware of her status as a serial killer, until she became a doll and was obviously shocked and had no problem taking her hostage if it meant saving Jade from Chucky. Tiffany on the otherhand bared no grudge against him and even fought Chucky to save the couple. Tiffany and Jade Jade and Tiffany never had any interaction until she became a doll. However Jade was well aware of the fact she might be crazy, as well as flirting with her boyfriend Jesse. However it was Tiffany's advise to Jesse and money she offered him for a job of delivering 2 dolls (her and Chucky) to New Jersey, that helped him woo Jade into marriage. It was neither Chucky's nor Tiffany's intention to use the couple as vessel's for their souls, but since they know too much, and are on the most wanted list anyway for murders the killer couple committed; they decided to "rent" them. While Jade dislikes Tiffany, Tiffany doesn't hate her and even encourages her and Jesse's relationship. Jade in return backs her up when Chucky refuses to wash the dishes for her after he cooks a meal for them. She doesn't even hold a grudge against Jesse for taking her hostage since it was used to save Jade. Before she fought Chucky her last words to Jade were that she was lucky to have a man like Jesse. Tiffany and Glen/Glenda Tiffany doesn't remember giving birth to the child originally called "Shitface". After it becomes apparent this new doll (from Seed of Chucky) is hers and Chucky's offspring, though, they set about determining a gender - the child though, unlike Chucky (as we learn in Bride of Chucky) is not anatomically correct. The disagreement over the gender causes the doll to be renamed both Glen and Glenda, the latter by Tiffany. When Tiffany learns of her parenthood, she is eager to quit killing as it is apparent it upsets her new child. However, when unable to do so, her and Glen have "a little secret", so Chucky will not learn of her weakness. Later we see that there are two souls in Glen , himself and his twin sister. Which would explain the torturous dreams and exposure to violence and undeveloped body. Despite the very peculiar oddness, Tiffany love and accepts both her children. When Tiffany finally manages to transfer her soul back into a human body, she transfers also the two elements of her offspring into twin babies. As she is later raising them on her own. Other Appearances There have been a number of comics based on the characters from the films. Most recently, Devil's Due Publishing have started an eponymous series which will include a HACK/Slash crossover. But so far Tiffany hasn't appeared in it. Though she is mentioned. On the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, Tiffany sits alongside Chucky and Glen/Glenda on a sofa in their family home, they are watching a slideshow of their holiday to various places. Nearly all of these places have evidence of Chucky having killed someone. This annoys Tiffany and makes Glen feel ill and Glenda feel happy. The show ends with a pizza delivery guy at the door and Chucky answering. He says he's left his wallet in the garage with his power tools and asks the guy to come there with him. The delivery guy foolishly enough follows Chucky and suffers badly at Chucky's hands with a chainsaw. Also on the special features of the Seed of Chucky DVD, Chucky and Tiffany are having interviews by the Fuzion interviewer to promote the movie, and on the section called Conceiving the Seed of Chucky, Chucky, Tiffany, Glen/Glenda, the cast and makers of the film are also interviewed. Notes *Tiffany's death in Bride of Chucky was an idea originally used for Maggie Peterson in Child's Play. But the idea was scrapped. *Despite their "break up", Jennifer Tilly has quoted in "100 Scariest Movie Moments" that Chucky's more "Mellowed now having a wife and a kid. But he's still very creative in his methods of killing people". Meaning that Tiffany, or at least to Jennifer Tilly are still an item. Gallery Bride-of-Chucky-chucky-96735 1024 768.jpg Seed-of-Chucky-chucky-96727 1280 1024.jpg 4133874508a4491355527b439640294ml.jpg Chucky-ANd-tiffany-chucky-25650058-350-228.png Chucky-ANd-tiffany-chucky-25650056-177-269.png Chucky-chucky-the-killer-doll-25650904-792-528.png Pdvd 005.jpg Chucky-ANd-tiffany-chucky-25650081-1200-807.png 305640 1256267371812 450 299.jpg Glen limbo.jpg Surprised.jpg Glen and tiff.jpeg Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playmates of a Good Guy Category:Child's Play 6 Characters Category:Living Dolls and Dummies